The Grand Magic Games X794
by Sympathy3
Summary: It's three years after the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is about to participate. But with the return of Raven Tail and a new guild joining the games, can Fairy Tail come out on top? Rated: M (for my Paranoid self) Contains OC's Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei.


**A/N: May be a bit of redundancy in this chapter. I ask that at anytime if you see any spelling or grammar issues to review and tell me the errors. You may correct them or not. This is my (technically) first OFFICIAL fanfic that I will be updating regularly over the course of my Easter Break. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It had become a thing for Fairy Tail to have two teams compete in the Grand Magic Games and as of three years they knew it would be crucial for them to have two teams as Raven Tail would be able to participate again. Of course, however, the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov knew nothing of the rumored new guild that would be joining them and as such had to pick each team carefully. Makarov frowned as he had no idea what Raven Tail would be up to and with this new guild joining the Grand Magic Games, if Raven Tail hadn't gotten to this new guild and bribed them. Makarov shook his head and smiled, no matter how many guilds came after Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail would come out on top, even if his doubts persisted he would not let his hopes up. After all. Fairy Tail is a guild of family, and family sticks together.

(Meanwhile…)

The dimly lit room that was the sight of a small get-together that was held by the guildmaster of the Scarlet Phantom guild. Sitting at a round table were six people each wearing a guild mark in the shape of two simple wings each the color of scarlet.

"Master, I still think participating in the Grand Magic Games is a bad idea." The first to speak was a tall muscular man with greying hairs, his voice sounded like the rumble of thunder and he looked just as dangerous as the man at the head of the table.

"I understand Bartrum but what's the point in staying and watching when we could join ourselves." The man at the head of the table looked much older with wrinkled skin and fully gray hair and squinted green eyes, his voice held a tone demanding order.

"Come on big brother you would want to join! After all my sword is getting restless without a single battle!" The third to speak was a teenage boy with pale skin and white hair, in the dim light his eyes glowed a shade of purple. "Rodi's right, what's the point in just sitting back. Why can't we have a little fun with the other guilds!" It was impossible to tell who was speaking as the shadows completely covered the face of the fourth speaker.

The conversation between the six went on for what seemed like an hour until Bartrum spoke up to finally end the conversation, "Fine! We may join the Grand Magic Games but we play NICE." The anger in Bartrum's voice was present and Rodi smiled mischievously, "Rodi you heard him right?" Rodi's eyes widened and the pink glow from his eyes dissipated. The tone of voice that the speaker held was menacing it was not the nice voice of someone worried about your well being but a snake poised to strike if you did not beg for mercy.

The room lit up with bright light and Rodi made a whimper as Sabine looked at him the black aura surrounding her not at all as nice as the light she summoned using her katana. Sabine's black hair was braided singularly and trailed down to her lower back, her green eyes held the same shade of black aura and she was frowning. "Y-Y-Yes! I understand Sabine!" Sabine smiled the aura surrounding her dissipating and her voice returning to a sweet as candy tone. "Good boy!" Bartrum, Sabine, Rodi, Gervas, Reinhold, and the Master Petrus all agreed that they would participate.

* * *

_**The Blooming City of Crocus**_

* * *

The city of Crocus was lovely this time of year as always and the guild members of Scarlet Phantom couldn't help but enjoy the shops and sights. Now that it was day-light out both Gervas and Reinhold could clearly be seen. Gervas was a tall man with long curly black hair and red eyes, Reinhold had long dark red hair tied back into a pony-tail that reached his lower back with dark blue eyes.

Each member of Scarlet Phantom carried a simple Katana with their guild's insignia hanging from a chain. As it reached mid-evening the members of Scarlet Phantom had taken a break at their hotel and each of them lay on their bed focused entirely at the soon to come battle between guilds. Though they knew nothing of what the events would be Scarlet Phantom would come out on top, no matter what. Even if they had to fight full strength against the other guilds. It reached nighttime and as each guild listened to Mato, the announcer, as he spoke about the Preliminary event and as soon as he disappeared and the event had begun. Scarlet Phantom knew fully well that they would have to win this.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, gosh. Hope you like it. I hope you liked it. Gervas, Reinhold, and Petrus' personalities will be explored upon in the next chapter. I want each characters personality to be interesting. Remember, I'm not great at making characters so if they're personalities are a little...generic. I do apologize. They're histories will also be played up in the final event.**

_Note: Each character's names are German. I quiet like the German names. _


End file.
